¿Cómo es que a mi Hermana le Gusta tanto la Sirvienta?
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Flandre Scarlet observa que su hermana Remilia siempre está pegoteada a su sirvienta personal así que va a consultarle a la persona más inteligente de la mansión para tratar de revelar los porqués de este fenómeno... Traducción del portugués del fic de "Ariana M".


Nota: este fanfic es autoría de "Ariana M" y yo lo traduje desde el portugués.

Disclaimer: Touhou Project es propiedad exclusiva del apodado Zun.

 **¿Cómo es que a mi Hermana le Gusta tanto la Sirvienta…?**

Patchouli Knowledge estaba encerrada por voluntad propia en la biblioteca como de costumbre. Sobre la mesa de madera redondeada estaban apilados unos cinco conjuntos de libros muy gruesos y coloridos. Nada más interesante para una maga que leer sobre unas piedras preciosas de aspecto antiquísimo. Leía con los párpados entrecerrados aparentemente entretenida y aquel era simplemente su aspecto normal. Tal vez aparentaba debilidad pero siempre fue de un gran temple. Sea como sea aquel nuevo libro de texto estaba verdaderamente interesante pues nunca había considerado la idea de entrecruzar las magias que proponían en el mismo ya que lo más cercano que ella había hecho en ese sentido desembocó en situaciones de explosiones indeseadas.

Alguien haló de su vestido violeta varias veces pero Patchouli estaba como en una especie de transe y no se dio cuenta hasta unos segundos después cuando la persona que halaba empleó más fuerza… Se volteó a medias hacia la derecha y exclamó el nombre de Flandre con sorpresa al reconocerla…

El rostro aniñado de Flandre estaba con una expresión de enojo y su cabello lacio ligeramente despeinado como solía llevarlo…

Flandre irritada era un peligro así que utilizó su voz casi neutra para hablarle con cuidado como solía hacer:

"Flandre, ¿en qué te puedo ser útil…?".

"¡Patch…!".

Casi gritó Flandre el nombre de pila de Patchouli para dar a entender su frustración…

"¡No entiendo nada de nada!".

"¿Sobre qué cosa…?".

"Hablo de aquella sirvienta que se queda pegoteada a mi hermana durante todo el día como si no tuviera deberes que atender por la mansión y no entiendo cómo es que Remi le presta tanta atención a esa… cachorrita blanca… ¡Uff…!".

Cruzó los brazos y cerró los párpados con fuerza.

Patchouli se quedó durante un momento sin reaccionar.

"Bien…" Empezó a decir con cautela… "es verdad que tu hermana le presta más atención de lo debido a Sakuya pero acostumbra a ser formal con ella".

"¿¡Dices formal…!? ¡A Remilia sólo le falta saltar sobre la sirvienta…! ¡No puede ser que le preste más atención a la empleada que a su hermana menor…!".

Entonces la bruja y bibliotecaria cometió un error:

"Flandre…".

"¿Sí…?".

"¿Estás celosa…?".

"¡C-Claro que no…!" Casi gritó Flandre agitando los brazos extendidos. "¡No estoy celosa, caca! ¡Es sólo que no tiene el menor sentido y eso me molesta!".

Flandre empezó a despedir un aura carmesí y Patchouli sabía muy bien qué podría llegar a pasar si no la calmaba rápido.

"Disculpa, Flan, pues no era mi intención el ofenderte… Pero de todos modos…" Continuó con su tono de voz normal. "Tienes razón cuando dices que Remilia le presta una especie de atención diferente a Sakuya que el que le presta a las otras sirvientas…. Voy a tratar de explicártelo…".

Respiró hondo a sabiendas de que tocaba una cuestión delicada:

"Flan… a Remilia le trae nostalgia que alguien se preocupe tanto por ella…".

A Flandre esto la tomó por sorpresa… ¿Sería tan así…? ¿Su hermana mayor siempre tan fuerte e independiente notaba falta de aquello…? ¿Patchouli empezaba a decir disparates o qué pasaba…?

"Tuvo que madurar muy rápido a causa de muchas circunstancias difíciles…". Siguió Patchouli deseando encontrar las palabras justas para tranquilizar a la vampiresa de alas cristalinas. "pero aquello le dejó un hueco difícil de llenar…".

Dudó un momento sabiendo lo que podría acontecer pues tocaría una cuestión aún más delicada que la de antes… Reunió el coraje y se preparó para lanzar un hechizo si Flandre se descontrolaba…

"Mi teoría es que los cuidados directos de Sakuya le recuerdan a Remilia… a su madre…".

Las pupilas de Flandre se reducen, la expresión de enojo dejó en su lugar una mucho más inexpresiva… Flan se mantuvo en silencio y Patchouli ya tenía conjurado el hechizo por si hacía falta…

Flandre Scarlet estaba encerrada en la mansión por su inmenso poder destructivo. Remilia pensó que por descarte sería la mejor forma de contener a su hermana menor… pues bien sabía que Flan podía destruir prácticamente todo lo que la rodeaba con suma facilidad… Y este confinamiento sometió a la joven vampiresa a un estado prolongado de soledad y angustia… En esos momentos recordaba lo feliz que era cuando la familia estaba junta y unida pero esto sólo le traía más tristeza… Muchas veces notaba verdaderos deseos de destruir el sótano, el resto de la mansión, Gensokyo entero y hasta volar en millones de pedazos el mundo exterior…

Ahora Patchouli tendría que decirle que dejara todo aquello en el pasado pero ya cualquier esfuerzo era inútil puesto que a Flan le llegaron de golpe todos los buenos recuerdos familiares… Flandre empezó a llorar y a gemir…

"Mamá… mamá…".

Queriendo evitar lo peor la maga continuó diciendo:

"Yo creo que es por eso… aunque no cambia el hecho de que Remilia sabe cuidar de sí misma y sólo pasa que es considerada con Sakuya…" Patch adquirió un semblante triste… "Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Remilia sufrió casi tanto como vos después de estar bastante sola por muchos años… y todo esto en verdad tendrías que hablarlo con Remi…".

Flandre empezó a temblar mientras seguía repitiendo en gemidos ahogados:

"Mamá… mamá… mamá…".

Pero al instante siguiente Flan empezó a reír lo cual era una señal peligrosísima. Patchouli dejó el libro de texto que todavía sostenía sobre la mesa mientras recitaba para que el hechizo fuera más potente aunque siempre fuera del alcance de la percepción de Flandre. No planeaba una ofensiva aún porque tenía algo más en mente para calmar la personalidad explosiva de la pequeña…

Patchouli se inclinó un poco hasta quedar su cara justo un poco por encima y frente a la de Flan, le colocó una mano en el cachete húmedo por las lágrimas y aunque Flandre la miraba con unos ojos furiosos Patchouli mantuvo los suyos en una mirada fija tratando de transmitirle seguridad. Los labios pálidos de Patch se movían sólo para pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

"Pero acuérdate de que tu hermana también te ama… Otros trataron de matarte, ¿recuerdas?".

La sonrisa lunática de Flandre se borró dejando paso a una sólo de tristeza… con las lágrimas de la vampiresa humedeciéndole las manos a la maga del pijama a rayas que la seguía viendo directo a los ojos…

En general era Patchouli la que contenía a Flandre en ausencia de Remilia y las palabras que elegía muchas veces surtían el efecto deseado aunque tuviera el punto negativo de que tuviera que recurrir al lado más infantil de Flan… porque de lo contrario era prácticamente imposible…

A causa del peligro que representaba la gente fuera de la mansión Scarlet había intentado matarla en numerosas ocasiones pero Remilia siempre lo impedía. No sólo porque de ese modo las posibilidades de que Flan causara un desastre fueran todavía más altas en caso de que los atacantes llegaran hasta ella sino porque disfrutaba el tenerla cerca como parte de su familia y como a alguien a la que amaba…

Se quedó llorando en silencio y se quedaron así por un rato hasta que Flandre se enjugó las lágrimas que le quedaban con los puños.

"Patch…".

"¿Mmm…?".

Mencionó con gentileza.

"¿Será que a la sirvienta a la que le sangra la nariz le gusta mucho mi hermana…?".

Patchouli reflexionó un poco…

"Eso no lo sé… pero quizás Meiling pueda darte una mejor respuesta que yo…".

FIN


End file.
